Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Scout Troubles
Author CoolBigLogos Publisher Kaplin Books Pages 217 Preceded by Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Prodigy Followed by Diary of a Wimpy Kid 19 Characters Susan Heffley Frank Heffley Mrs. Morrison Scouts Greg Brianna Rowley Olivia Paul Dylan Scout Leaders Frank (not Greg's Dad) Jane Joe Karate people Jim Trainer Dan Warner (mentioned) Sensei Croft Greg Rowley Scout Camps Camp Impezza (Brant Area) Camp Dory (Pajama Jamboree) Plot Greg Heffley escapes his karate school to join 5th Harmony Scout Troop, and goes on many adventures to and from their church basement. Summary JIM TRAINER! TRAINING IN A GYM! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED JIM TRAINER! One time, Greg Heffley (Jr.Blue), Jim Trainer (Jr. Black), and Rowley Jefferson (Jr.Red), and other students exercising at Dan Warner’s Karate School, have become very tired from suicide runs, balance kicks, “warmup” races, circle sparring, line sparring, and kneeling kicks. Finally, Sensei Croft (4th Dan Black belt) ordered, "Spread out on the floor". When the students spread out on the floor, Sensei Croft made them do some stretches. First, there was the horrendous Sun Exercise, then the torturous Downward Dog Okinawan Push-Ups, then there was the famous Butterfly Stretch, where students sit down and move their legs up and down. Next, Greg, Rowley, and Jim Trainer started to fly out the front door, then they saw a Scout troop cleaning tarps across the street in the parking lot of Harmony Church. Flying across the Street at high speed, the karate students saw that the Scouts were having a hard time. So the karate students wanted to help the Scouts fold and clean tarps. The scouts welcomed Greg and Rowley, but not Jim Trainer. AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED JIM TRAINER! Greg and Rowley tried to clean the tarps, but they did it horrendously wrong. Attempting to clean the tarps, Greg and Rowley cleaned one side with a towel, then turned the tarp onto the other side to clean that side. They were doing this infinitely until Scouter Frank corrected, “Shake it off, and fold it.” Greg and Rowley tried to shake it off, but most of the dirt stayed on. Next, Scouter Jane sung Let It Go from Frozen. Eventually, all the tarps were cleaned and folded. Scout meeting 2(Thursday) Greg’s mom dropped off Greg at Harmony Lutheran Church. Not knowing that the door was always locked, she left before a Scout was voluntold to open the door. Greg entered the church, and he walked down the stairs to the basement meeting room. The opening started thirty minutes late, so there was only time to vote for the food for the next camp, the permit camp at Camp Impezza. Greg voted to drink hot chocolate at the Friday mug-up, bacon pancakes on Saturday morning, tacos on Saturday lunch, hamburgers on Saturday dinner, pie irons at the Saturday mug-up, and hot and cold cereal on Sunday morning. Unfortunately, Greg Heffley was outvoted. On Saturday lunch, the scout troop was going to eat hobo soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. If you don’t know, hobo soup is made by cooking random Campbell's soups in one huge pot. Scouter Jane showed the Scouts the leftover boxes of Hamburger Helper from last year's summer camp. After persuading the Scouts to vote for Hamburger Helper, Paul, Olivia, Rowley, and Dylan voted for Hamburger Helper, so Hamburger Helper was going to be the only dinner food at the permit camp. Scout Meeting 3 At the beginning of the Scout meeting, Scouter Joe instructed the Scouts about how to properly use the Canadian flag. He took one Scout to the flag at a time, and showed them how to tie a sheet bend, karabiner the flag to the rope, and tie the flag rope onto the hook. When Scouter Joe tried to teach Greg Heffley, Greg was extremely confused about how to do any of the flag work, especially the sheet bend. Greg was having a hard time tying the sheet bend, so he was screaming very loudly. Next, Scouter Joe intimidatingly said, “Settle down”, and Greg eventually calmed down. This time, Scouter Joe told Greg as Greg tied the bend, “The mouse goes through the hole, around the tree, then back into the hole, then under the place where it came in. Greg was able to tie the knot. Olivia and Dylan were very deft at using the Canada flag, so the opening was very fast. When the opening ended, Troop Leader Brianna instructed the Scouts to pack the equipment into the wheelchair elevator, and unpack and pack the patrol box. Brianna voluntold Greg and Rowley to unpack and pack the box. Greg and Rowley did not pack the box correctly, so the backup propane stove, glow bracelets, hand sanitizer, flashlight, and dishwashing tubs did not fit. Scouter Joe corrected Rowley and Greg about how to perfectly pack everything. Finally, Greg and the other scouts put all the equipment into the elevator, then into Scouter Joe’s trailer. When the Scouts finished packing, the walked back into the church basement and played Ga Ga Ball. During the Ga Ga Ball game, Dylan first had the ball, and Greg was the first player to be out. Because Greg was out, he screamed and shouted. Halloween Permit Camp Greg Heffley went to the permit camp with his troop to escape the Saturday karate class. When Greg arrived at the permit camp, Scouter Jane voluntold the Scouts to lug the equipment down the hill to the campsite by using some wagons. Next, Greg's scout troop set up their tents. Greg did not know how to set up a tent, so Scouter Jane corrected him about how to build a tent. When all the tents were finished, Dylan taught Greg how to light a campfire with a match. Terrified of the match, Greg accidentally burned his finger, so he had to put his finger in his Thermos water bottle. Finally, the Scouts went to their tent and slept in their sleeping bags. In the night, Greg woke up to go to the decrepit KYBO (outhouse). He stood at the small toilet, so most of Greg's pee splashed on his clothing. Running back to his tent, Greg Heffley took off all of his clothes. Fortunately, everyone else was sleeping, so no one saw Greg, except the Kybo Monster. When Greg re-entered his tent, he put his clothes in his laundry bag, and put on new clothes (including underpants). Changing his clothes, Greg embarrassed himself by accidentally waking up his tentmate, Paul. The next day, the Scouts were supposed to cook breakfast on the large propane stove, but they stayed in their tents for a long time. Eventually, Dylan and Olivia cooked breakfast, then the troop ate breakfast. Before breakfast, Scouter Jane made the troop sing the Johnny Appleseed Grace. Greg refused to sing because it was awful, so Scouter Jane forced Greg to sing Johnny Appleseed. She was staring at him, and said "You can't eat until all of you sing the grace loudly." When Greg got his bacon pancakes, he discovered that the bacon on the bacon pancakes were a face, so he refused to eat them. After breakfast, 5th Harmony Scouts walked to the opening ceremony, which was in the field at the front of Camp Impezza. At the opening, Scouter Mike, the leader of Brant Area Permit Camp, said that he would give permits to anyone who the permit instructors think is competent and safe at each permit (Match and Fire, Saw and Axe, Stove and Lantern, Knife). The first permit was Knife Permit. Greg liked playing with the Leatherman knives. The second permit was Stove and Lantern Permit. Greg didn't like pumping the fuel tanks on the naphtha stove. Lunch was hobo soup and grilled cheese. Greg didn't like eating the alphabet soup, but he liked the other soups in the hobo soup, for example Campbell's Beef Stew and Campbell's Tomato Soup. The third permit was Saw and Axe Permit. The fourth permit was Match and Fire Permit. After the permits, it was getting dark. Greg and his troop went on a scary hike back to their campsite to eat dinner. Greg didn't like the Hamburger Helper because it tasted bad, and Scouter Joe did not cook the ground beef, so they ate Hamburger Helper like Campbell's pasta soup. Next, everyone put on their Halloween costume. Greg was wearing a robot costume, made with his karate sparring equipment. It was very ugly. Rowley was wearing the best costume in the camp, a Luxo Jr. Pixar Lamp costume. Scouter Joe was too old to wear a costume, but that's okay, because is a scary bear. Animation School To earn the Animation badge, Greg Heffley started going to lessons at SheepFrog Animation School. At Greg's first lesson, the animation teacher, Mrs. Morrison, walked Greg to the basement animation studio, and taught him how to do the Bouncing Ball animation exercise. When Mrs. Morrison walked back upstairs to get the clay and the Bouncing Ball paper, Greg ran around the dark studio, marvelling at the other students' animation projects. One of the animation students walked upstairs to go to the bathroom, so Greg played with the student's animation project, then Greg was exploring the computer, and installed Chrozilla Firefox, Movie Theatre Simulator, Steam, Logo Maker, Minecraft, and SimCity. When the student walked back down, he punished Greg for messing with his animation project, so Greg escaped to the main floor and listened to the radio. Running back downstairs, Greg found Mrs. Morrison waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, and Greg started to make his "Bouncing Ball" stop motion video. Move ball Enter key Move ball Enter key After Greg finished making his Bouncing Ball video, Mrs. Morrison took another piece of paper out of her box. On this piece of paper, there was a picture of an apple with two holes on it. The meeting before Pajama Jamboree At the Scout meeting before P.J., they talked about what they would eat, and the events at PJ. On Tuesday, everyone would be going to a big amusement/water park near the camp, and the camp executives wanted a band to perform on that day. Unsurprisingly, Rodrick volunteered his band to perform. When they were voting for the food, Scouter Frank was making it quicker, by asking the scouts if they wanted the food that they ate the previous year at Halibut Scout Camp. "Do you want to eat eggs, bacon, and pancakes?" "Yes." "Do you want to eat spaghetti?" "Yes." Pajama Jamboree Pajama Jamboree (PJ) is one of the biggest Scout camps in Canada. It is a week long summer camp that is every four years. At Pajama Jamboree, Scouts and Scouters only have to bring their Scout uniform, necker, underwear, socks, and one pair of pants. After the opening ceremony, the Scouts and Scouters have to go around the camp, searching for PJ's that they like. Each pair of pajamas is in a cardboard box, so it is clean. This year, PJ was at Camp Dory. PJ was very far away, so Greg's scout troop had to fly. Rodrick's band needed to bring a lot of musical instruments, so he needed to rent a school bus to go to the camp. First, the Scouts met at the church, then they drove to the airport. Greg wanted to ride in Jane's pickup truck (Gray Ghost), but Jane had to drive Olivia and Rowley, and the back seats were too small for Greg, so Greg had to ride in Scouter Frank's car (Big Cheese). They went to the airport, packed their stuff in the plane, then they flew to Camp Dory. In the bus from the airport to Camp Dory, they were showing a video of all the things you can do at PJ. At PJ, you can ride canoes, rappel down a cliff, ride a bike, shoot guns, do archery, practice blacksmithing, go to a water park, and do more, always wearing PJ's. The opening and closing ceremonies were even in PJ's. First, the Scouts had to lug all their equipment from the parking lot to their campsite, which was in a huge field. After the Scouts lugged all their stuff, they built their tents and the kitchen. It was hard to set up the kitchen garage. Scouter Jane immediately started frying hamburgers for lunch. They were the leftover Bearpaw Shaped Beef Burgers from the Brant Area All Sections Camp in June. Greg was very hungry, so he took out his mess kit and started eating his burger while everyone else was singing the Addams Family grace. As soon as Jane noticed that she didn't see Greg, she stopped singing, and forced Greg to stop eating, and sing. Greg sung the Addams Family grace very badly without Autotune, then he immediately started eating. He screamed "ERMAHGERD BERGERS!", then Jane busted him, and made him sit on his camping chair. Greg sadly ate his burger. Bearpaw burgers are bad, but they are good when you're hungry after a long flight. After Greg's troop ate lunch, they walked around the camp to look for pajamas. Greg's troop tried to take as many cardboard boxes as possible to find good PJ's and build a box fort. When Greg Heffley got back to the campsite, he found out that he had the worst pajamas. He had shorts, pants, and old shirts from long ago computer engineering conferences. Rowley got striped pajamas that looked like jail uniforms. Olivia got the best pajamas, a lot of black tights. Next, everyone went to their tents to put on their pajamas, then they walked to the opening ceremony. At the opening ceremony, Greg saw a Scout wearing super tight red pajamas that looked like Mr. Incredible. Greg wished he had got the superhero pajamas. The opening ceremony was very long and boring.